Heat sinking devices may be coupled to a heat generating device such as a semiconductor device to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device. Coolant fluid may be used to receive heat generated by the heat generating device by convective thermal transfer and remove such heat from the heat generating device. Typical heat exchangers for power electronics applications often require the distribution of the coolant fluid to multiple locations within a system in order to effectively manage thermal loads. However, there is often a difference in the fluid flow between outlets if these locations are not located at equivalent distances from the fluid inlet. Additionally, the pressure drop from the inlet to each outlet may vary as a function of relative distance. It may be desirable to minimize the pressure drop across the structure to minimize pumping requirements and associated support equipment for the heat exchanger.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative heat exchanger fluid distribution manifolds for providing coolant fluid to a heat exchanger.